conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Scandinavian Commondality
Scandinavian Commondality, known to its citizens and many outsiders as Scandinavia, Fjords or the Commondality, officially the Commondality of the Northern Light Accord of the Nordic Countries, is a sovereign star nation and a parliamentary democracy whose territories include vast multi-galaxies portions in Northward-Northwestward EUROPA space, directly bordering the Alliance and unknown space to the South. As space pioneers themselves, the Scandinavian empire's holding isn't as huge each as many other superpowers, but scattering to even the least space corners known to men. Despite being a huge power, the central government of the Commondality actually holds very little power, especially toward outreached territories. Most member races and polities within the Commondality are basically self-policing, with the central authority plays the role of supervisor and representative for multi-species affairs. The Commondality is well-known for two seemly opposite sides: On one side, it is a liberal democracy, centralizing in liberty, as well as being pioneer in mixing technology and magic, using renewable energy, looking for other sources, space exploration and environmental protection. On the other hand, however, the Commondality does maintain a subculture of Neovikings and other movement associated with ancient Germanic and even Celtic tribes, known for their trade but also for piracy, genetic-conscripted slavery and hired mercenaries. They are possibly the only one among EUROPA superpowers that has some sort of tolerances - even supports at lower levels - toward genetic slavery and space piracy. The Europian-Fjords relations had always been highly complex and labyrinth-liked, to the point one would compare to China and many of its neighbors in ancient times. The Commondality was originally formed by leaders of Nordic countries, the Baltic states, separatist factions of Scandinavia part of Russia and Northern British Isles, as a mean of what they perceived as the expansion of the European empire in ancient times. After moving up beyond the stars, both star powers remain in a like-hate relationship, with plenty of distrusts from each side, beside their forged positive relations. The Commondality is divided into main constituent realms: the Pavalon, the Athedal, the Shurene, the Vibia and the Trusea, jointly maintain about 70% of their prime universe's territories, as well as sovereign spaces in multiverse, with their own de facto ''ruling bodies. The capital galaxy Aurigae and its direct surrounding space form the /Federal Zone/, also called Capital Zone, and are in direct administrated by the central government. Historically speaking, the five constituent realms and the Capital Zone formed the empire alone, when their first settlements established in new home. The Capital Zone, commonly known as the Zone by local, is where 2/3 of works relating to cross-galaxies affairs or empire-wide issues are discussed, as well as where the highest ruling body located. Five Realms, sometimes called Five Lands, are heavily dependent on inter-species affairs to the Zone, but otherwise keeping their own devolved ruling bodies. Both Five Realms and the Zone formed the core power of the Commondality, whose roots dated back to the Unified Constitution in 2081 CE, unifying Nordic countries, Prussia, Northern British Isles including Scotland, and the Baltic states. The Commondality in its current form is the result of countless pioneering efforts in space exploration and colonization, whose citizens stay true to the Viking's adventurous spirits. The Commondality's /Grand Charter/ however, grant extensive autonomous levels on Commondality-wide scale, maintaining most of their own inner affairs based on local rules and traditions. Scandinavian Commondality is a parliamentary democracy, and ''de facto ''constitutional mago-aristocracy. The Prime Minister (sometimes, but rarely, also called ''Lord Minister or Lord Supreme) is the embodiment of state, holding executive and partially legislative - shared with the Storting - power. Scandinavy empire has two ruling administrative levels: the core and the municipalities. Relations and ties among the central government, the municipalities and the noble houses are always in constant changing: Various member municipalities were bought or conquered, some joined equally, many sought economic deals and cooperations, many others first sought protection against hostile forces, before officially integrated.... For instance, the spirit-liked Lloyl retains certain levels of self-determination, self-ruled and influence over traditional space territories through their Quorum of Guardians and Skeggjastaoir Pact. As one of most advanced star powers in EUROPA, the Commondality has been a core member of the powerful Ecumene, as well as several other multinational alliances, such as the United Nations, the Hofsland Accords, the Council of Hvanna, the Porsvern Treaty, and the Borgsjö Bloc. For aeons, they have been a member of many organizations that promoting new technologies, cultural exchanges, environment's protection, and eventually, universal integration, as well as parts of hundred more economic cooperative areas. Outlines History : Further reading: History of the Commondality Astrolography : Further reading: Astrolography of the Commondality The Scandinavian Commondality covers vast swarms of sovereign space, divided into numerous subpolities, dominions, and territories. In term of space location, the Commondality stretches across majority of Northern EUROPA space, Westward-Northward, being the single largest star nation on Northwest EUROPA. From their central capital system of Aurigae, the Comondality's dominions - being space pioneers, almost zealots - spread from bordering unknown space on North-Northwest to a series of lesser civilizations and polities - served as their buffer states - across Southward space, separate with other great powers such as NCA, DCF, Neo-Prussia or Neo-Russia and their ambitions on the South-Southeastward space, from various grand nations such as WINB, Celt, FSE on Westward to numerous polities across Eastward, also serve as buffers with the powerful and highly ambitious Intermarium and its sphere. : Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:Nations (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA Superpowers (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Northern EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:EUROPA - G30 (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Scandinavian Commondality (The Multiversal Chronicles)